


A Christmas Gift

by watanuki7



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki7/pseuds/watanuki7
Summary: It's Christmas time on 315 Productions! But it seems one of Beit members isn't feeling very festive! What will Minori do to help this?





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for SideM Santa as a gift for Emil (@MiniskirtMenace)!  
> I hope you like it and have fun reading it as I had fun making this gift for you!

It was the time of the year where all members of 315 Productions gather to make the preparations for the Christmas dinner. Beit members Minori and Pierre were looking forward to it as usual, so after Ken and the producer distributed the tasks for every unit, they were happy to hear Beit was in charge of the decorations. Pierre and Minori approached Kyoji to tell him they needed to go shopping for materials so they could make beautiful decorations like garlands and wreaths, which Kyoji agreed.

While at the shop, Pierre was very cheerful, grabbing all kind of sparkly papers, small Santa figurines and pretty stockings. Minori was also joyful seeing Pierre like this, but it didn’t take a lot of time to notice Kyoji wasn’t looking very excited about it, which was normal. Minori got worried because, in fact, Kyoji looked slightly sad.

It was then, that Minori had a great idea; he asked Kyoji if he could go get some candy canes.

“But they are right he--“ Pierre wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Minori covered his mouth with one hand, as he smiled and waved the other hand at Kyoji, who also waved and took the shopping cart went his way to get what he was asked for.

Minori took Pierre, still covering his mouth, to the next aisle and hid behind a couple of christmas trees. It was then Pierre understood that the candy canes were only an excuse to distract of Kyoji for a second, while Minori told Pierre his plan:

_“It seems Kyoji is a little sad, and I think I know why he feels like that. Even when he parted ways with his father and family, he still feels a Little homesick on Christmas. We should make him feel like at home.”_

Pierre nodded his head, then Minori smiled at him and asked:

“What do you think will make Kyoji feel the warmth of a family?”

And Pierre screamed:

“LET’S BUILD A SNOWMA--!!”

Minori saw Kyoji slowly approaching their hideout, with candy canes finally in his shopping cart, so he covered Pierre’s mouth again, and quickly came out of the Christmas trees with Pierre.

After they paid for all the materials they needed, Minori took Kyoji to the nearest park, before secretly sending Pierre to a nearby shop to get all they needed for the snowman. All the ground was covered with enough snow, which was perfect for Minori’s plan.

Kyoji asked why they were taking a detour, so Minori explained he had felt Kyoji wasn’t very excited about Christmas, and before they finished talking, they heard Pierre, who was joyfully running towards them with a scarf and a hat in his hands.  
The plan was successful, as Beit members were already building a snowman, and to the joy Minori, Kyoji was, without noticing it, smiling.


End file.
